


Simon Says

by orphan_account



Category: ASTRO (Band), B.A.P, Day6 (Band), NCT (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), Stray Kids (Band), Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ự̘̑ņ̡̧̭̇̎̈̏k̡̛̺̳̩̃̾͘n͉̦̓̃o̩̕ẁ͉̺͍̮̙̃͋͘͝n̛̦̙̣̝͚̓̍͐͞ ̡̠̘̦͑͗̄̄S̨̧̙̻͒̂̉͒̔͟ë̱͙̩̒͐̑͜r̟̻͂̒v͓̙͕͈̘͆͑̌̆͝ë̘́̚ͅr̨̆ ͍̼̦̉̾͒E̛͖̰̚ŕ̪̪͙̖́́̎̒͢ŗ̮̋̄͜͞o͕̗̲͌̉͒̀͜rj̝͌̒͢é̝̮̤͌́ö͙͚̌n͕̙͖̉͛͠g̹̰͑̋I̪͔̜̽̈͂Ṅ̝͚̬̉̃,̘̦̮̠̄̅́̎ ̢͚͔̾̌̍s͔̭̹̯͗̑̽̃unś̡̼̦̦̆̚͡h͉̀i̫͐ň̲̖͊ē̲,̺͚̯͗́͡ ̡̻̪̓̀̋d̢̻̦̬̹͒͋̈́̚͞r̲͊u̯̯̾̀m̢̢͉̣͆̿̀̕͟͝,͉̫͗͌ ̣̖̞͑̆̇á̻n̲͗̐͜d̤̎ ̢̖͔̄͐̚6̼̇ ̘̓ö͇̻̕ṫ̢͔̲̍̉h͇̝̗͗́̔ȩ̜̹̘͆̎̽̓rs ̫͇̃̃h͓̺̹̉̉͑a̧̧̛̹̒̌v̛̛̙̜ḛ̯͚̈́͊̀ ̲͉̞̰́̓̓͞b̡̳͉̜̿̽̋͞e͕̔ě̫͈̹̄͆͗ͅn̾͜ ͎̉ad̻̪͑̊̏͜d̮̞̱̳̾̆͆͘e̖̥̗͖̐̐̔͞͞ͅd̞̱̈́̀̕͢ ̝͖͎͌̈́̀t̫̲̏̿o͖͌ ̝͓͆̾t̪͚͎͆͊͠h̬̮̾̚é͟ ̺̹̝̻̿́̊͘c̨̫͊̕͞ͅh͉̝̟͎̣͋̾̃̄͞a̬̰̾̈ţ̛͍̞͆̌͌͆͢͢P͚̹̌̓l̢̼̤̽̏͘e̘̯͈͍͂́͊̓a͓͙̭̖̻͂͐̀̑̾s̯͎̱͊́͝ẻ̢͚͚͍̑͋̕ ͈̟͕̍́̚W̧̞̮͛̾̏ǎ͉í̱̥̏t̺̗̊̚.̮̘͎̑̐̈.͙͋.̡̮̱̪̃͗̉͞wooseok:is this itwooseok:am i finally going to diejeongIN:bold of you to assume that you're even alive to begin with(Or, a handful of maknaes get randomly tossed into a group chat.)





	Simon Says

Ự̘̑ņ̡̧̭̇̎̈̏k̡̛̺̳̩̃̾͘n͉̦̓̃o̩̕ẁ͉̺͍̮̙̃͋͘͝n̛̦̙̣̝͚̓̍͐͞ ̡̠̘̦͑͗̄̄S̨̧̙̻͒̂̉͒̔͟ë̱͙̩̒͐̑͜r̟̻͂̒v͓̙͕͈̘͆͑̌̆͝ë̘́̚ͅr̨̆ ͍̼̦̉̾͒E̛͖̰̚ŕ̪̪͙̖́́̎̒͢ŗ̮̋̄͜͞o͕̗̲͌̉͒̀͜r

j̝͌̒͢é̝̮̤͌́ö͙͚̌n͕̙͖̉͛͠g̹̰͑̋I̪͔̜̽̈͂Ṅ̝͚̬̉̃,̘̦̮̠̄̅́̎ ̢͚͔̾̌̍s͔̭̹̯͗̑̽̃unś̡̼̦̦̆̚͡h͉̀i̫͐ň̲̖͊ē̲,̺͚̯͗́͡ ̡̻̪̓̀̋d̢̻̦̬̹͒͋̈́̚͞r̲͊u̯̯̾̀m̢̢͉̣͆̿̀̕͟͝,͉̫͗͌ ̣̖̞͑̆̇á̻n̲͗̐͜d̤̎ ̢̖͔̄͐̚6̼̇ ̘̓ö͇̻̕ṫ̢͔̲̍̉h͇̝̗͗́̔ȩ̜̹̘͆̎̽̓rs ̫͇̃̃h͓̺̹̉̉͑a̧̧̛̹̒̌v̛̛̙̜ḛ̯͚̈́͊̀ ̲͉̞̰́̓̓͞b̡̳͉̜̿̽̋͞e͕̔ě̫͈̹̄͆͗ͅn̾͜ ͎̉ad̻̪͑̊̏͜d̮̞̱̳̾̆͆͘e̖̥̗͖̐̐̔͞͞ͅd̞̱̈́̀̕͢ ̝͖͎͌̈́̀t̫̲̏̿o͖͌ ̝͓͆̾t̪͚͎͆͊͠h̬̮̾̚é͟ ̺̹̝̻̿́̊͘c̨̫͊̕͞ͅh͉̝̟͎̣͋̾̃̄͞a̬̰̾̈ţ̛͍̞͆̌͌͆͢͢

P͚̹̌̓l̢̼̤̽̏͘e̘̯͈͍͂́͊̓a͓͙̭̖̻͂͐̀̑̾s̯͎̱͊́͝ẻ̢͚͚͍̑͋̕ ͈̟͕̍́̚W̧̞̮͛̾̏ǎ͉í̱̥̏t̺̗̊̚.̮̘͎̑̐̈.͙͋.̡̮̱̪̃͗̉͞

 **wooseok:** is this it

 **wooseok:** am i finally going to die

**jeongIN:** bold of you to assume that you're even alive to begin with

**theksy00:** what,,,the fuck

**drum:** is this real life

 **drum:** should i be worried

**kookie:** what is this

**chanwoos:** i just bought this phone wtf my contract doesn't cover being hacked

**sanhaha:** ok but moonbin is going to kill me when he realizes i downloaded a virus asdkghlj

**sunshine:** wonders if they should be worried because of a potential virus or hacking situation

 **sunshine:** _still replies_

**zelo:** fuck is this

**theksy00:** watch your profanity

**wooseok:** _[p.m. 11:49 - theksy00: what,,,the fuck]_

 **wooseok:** watch your _what_

**sanhaha:** wait a minute

 **sanhaha:** is this really not a virus

**sunshine:** because a virus is smart enough to form a text box that says "this is not a virus"

**zelo:** this is not a virus

**sanhaha:** fuck i'm out

**kookie:** no that's not what he meant

**jeongIN:** bold of you to assume that any of us in here are men

**zelo:** i am tho

**jeongIN:** oh

 **jeongIN:** same

**drum:** ok but who _are_ all of you

**chanwoos:** what the hell type of mystic messenger shit is this,,,

**sunshine:** ope there it is

 **sunshine:** chanwoo plays mystic messenger

**jeongIN:** bold of you to assume his name is chanwoo

**drum:** bold of you to assume that i'm not really a drum

**kookie:** bold of you to assume that i'm not actually edible

**sunshine:** bold of you to assume that i won't burn everything you love

**theksy00:** i don't think you quite understand what exactly it is that sunshine does

**zelo:** idon't think you quite understand that i have no idea what the actual shit is going on here

**chanwoos:** is this supposed to be some sort of joke

 **chanwoos:** like am i going to walk out of my dorm and find my hyungs laughing at me

**sanhaha:** wait you live in a dorm too

**theksy00:** sucks to suck

 **theksy00:** no college no worries

**chanwoos:** who said we were in college

**wooseok:** what is going on here

**kookie:** that's the third time somebody has asked that and nobody has provided us with even a single answer

**sunshine:** stop complaining and start fixing

 **sunshine:** _image_attachment.jpg_

 **sunshine:** donghyuck lee

 **sunshine:** next

**theksy00:** why would you send a photo of yourself to a group of strangers

 **theksy00:** that is how you get kidnapped

**sanhaha:** wait holy shit i know you

 **sanhaha:** you're that guy from that one group that has like 40 members

**sunsnine:** 18 is not 40 thank you very much

**jeongIN:** what the fuck

 **jeongIN:** you're haechan

 **jeongIN:** omg hi i love you

**sunshine:** hi omg

 **sunshine:** i still don't know who any of you are

**jeongIN:** _image_attachment.jpg_

 **jeongIN:** it's me!!! i'm jeongin!!! am 1/9 of stray kids!!!

**drum:** holy fuck i literally just saw you two days ago

 **drum:** _image_attachment.jpg_

**jeongIN:** DOWOON HYUNG

**theksy00:** ok now i'm intrigued

**theksy00:** _image_attachment.jpg_

**theksy00:** amseungyoon

 **theksy00:** 1/4 of winner

**wooseok:** i thought that was how you get kidnapped

**theksy00:** nobody asked you avocado head

**wooseok:** i'd like to see you shave your head and dye it green

**theksy00:** identity confirmed

 **theksy00:** he's from pentagon

**wooseok:** fuck

**chanwoos:** wait a minute

 **chanwoos:** _image_attachment.jpg_

 **chanwoos:** i thought you lost your phone hyung

**theksy00:** oh shit

 **theksy00:** hi chan

 **theksy00:** i did but seungri found it in his car

**kookie:** what a roller coaster

**kookie:** _image_attachment.jpg_

**kookie:** hi

**zelo:** _image_attachment.jpg_

**sunshine:** when b.a.p finally shows up to something and it's not even your bias

**zelo:** who the fuck do you think you are

**theksy00:** language

**zelo:** whom the fuck do you think you are

**theksy00:** no

**sanhaha:** is nobody even going to ask about me

**drum:** no but i get the feeling you're going to tell us anyway

**sanhaha:** _image_attachment.jpg_

 **sanhaha:** YOON SANHA AT YOUR SERVICE

**chanwoos:** great

 **chanwoos:** and now that we have all that sorted out

 **chanwoos:** everybody shut the fuck up and let me get back to playing bloodborne

**jeongIN:** bold of you to assume that any of us are going to leave

**drum:** can we tho

 **drum:** it's after midnight and wonpil hyung already threatened to kick me out if my phone doesn't stop vibrating

**jeongIN:** bold of you to assume that i haven't already been kicked out of my own bedroom

**wooseok:** oh my good goodnight nobody even likes you jeongin

**jeongIN:** i like me

**kookie:** GOODNIGHT


End file.
